


She's Magnificent - Podfic

by FelicityKitten



Category: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityKitten/pseuds/FelicityKitten





	She's Magnificent - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She's Magnificent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789181) by [RhazadeWaterbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhazadeWaterbender/pseuds/RhazadeWaterbender). 



[ You can find the audio here, before I make amends with AO3. Please enjoy :)](https://vocaroo.com/i/s19C55HXwTBP)


End file.
